


виски, танго...

by Elefwin



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gakuen BASARA, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>танцы, в основном танцы</p>
            </blockquote>





	виски, танго...

  
Now do you believe in rock and roll?  
Can music save your mortal soul?  
And can you teach me how to dance real slow?  
Well, I know that you're in love with him,  
Cause I saw you dancin' in the gym,  
You both kicked off your shoes...  
(Don McLean)

Что-то затевалось. Сначала директор Ода – невиданное дело! – сам снизошёл до школьного медпункта. Потом он – своими же ногами – оттуда вышел, вывел доктора Акэти и увлёк его к себе в кабинет. Доктор имел вид задумчивый и даже растерянный, и пополз уже было по школе слух, что Акэти-сэнсэй до...игрался и не иначе как вон с работы загремит... Слух жил недолго и сдох, когда директор с доктором вместе вышли из кабинета. Торжественный и суровый Ода Нобунага нёс громоздкий чёрный ящик. За спиной у директора, словно плащ, вились тени. Среди теней семенил по-прежнему задумчивый доктор, прижимая к груди плоскую коробку. Дошли эти двое до спортивного зала, где ящик с коробкою и были оставлены под ответственность Уэсуги Кеншина до конца учебного дня. Директор Ода тогда ещё наказал гимнастической секции не задерживаться в помещении, и Касуга, посчитав, что он недостаточно вежлив с Уэсуги-сэнсэем, зыркнула на него косо, неодобрительно...  
– Бомба, – сказал Датэ Масамунэ.  
– Вы полагаете, Масамунэ-доно?  
– Да кто же так бомбы закладывает! – сказал Чосокабэ Моточика.  
Оптимист Маэда заявил, что никакая это, конечно, не бомба, а сюрприз юным гимнасткам. Мрачная Касуга фыркнула, что приятных сюрпризов таким тоном не делают. Наблюдательный Фума заметил, что ящик-то старинный, лакированный, и взрывать такую ценную вещь почём зря никто не будет... но ничего, как водится, не сказал.  
А доктор-то зачем? А какую-нибудь хитрую начинку в ящик зарядить, химическую, массового поражения. И на это даже рассудительный Катакура Коджуро, наученный горьким опытом, не смог возразить.  
– Бомба?! – в ужасе прошептала Ичи, и мальчики немедленно, пока не началось, извинились перед нею за глупые шутки.  
Ну в самом деле, зачем директору бомбить собственный спортзал? Ерунда какая-то.  
Молодые люди посмеялись над очевидной ерундой и разошлись по домам.  
...И совершенно случайно столкнулись под стеной спортзала в тот же вечер.

Полёт фантазии учащихся Академии Басара был смел и свободен, но к действительному положению вещей и близко не подобрался. Не могли же студенты представить себе, что...  
– Мицухидэ, – едва ли не с порога начал директор. – Ты танцуешь?  
Мицухидэ поперхнулся вопросом о директорском самочувствии и высокоинтеллектуально ответил:  
– Что?..  
– Танго.  
– Танго я... да. Нобунага-сама, вы бы сели...  
– Сесть всегда успеем, Мицухидэ. Так ты сегодня вечером свободен?  
Мицухидэ никогда ещё не приглашали на танго... вот так. Поэтому он несколько растерялся и не сказал «Для вас – всегда», а всё-таки попытался поставить Оде диагноз.  
Ода Нобунага от попыток смерить ему температуру, пощупать пульс и заглянуть в зрачки уворачивался и наконец, дёргая усом, сдался:  
– У нас с Но годовщина. Скоро.  
Ну разумеется. Забыть о такой дате или не отметить её подобающим образом было ниже директорского достоинства, а вот заработаться и оставить на последний момент какую-нибудь мелочь – запросто. Мицухидэ восхитился ещё директорской наглостью, не допускавшей даже мысли об отказе... и, конечно, согласился. Потому как танцы административные – это одно, а настоящее танго, сами понимаете, – совсем другое.  
Директор Ода не мелочился и под танго занял целый спортивный зал. Акэти-сэнсэй помог Оде с аппаратурой и до конца учебного дня сделался приятно рассеян, поглядывая время от времени из окна в школьный сад...

В окнах спортзала вспыхнул свет. Любопытные студенты проявили чудеса ловкости, стараясь в эти самые окна под крышей заглянуть – и от них же отпрыгнуть, чтоб не спалиться. Они успели увидеть директора и доктора, с кислыми лицами стоящих в пустом зале, и свет погас. В темноте заворчало, загремело, и Маэда Кейджи нечаянно наступил Моточике на ногу. А потом на Кейджи приземлился Сарутоби Саскэ, которому засветили прямо в глаз: в зал принесли четыре штуки мощных аварийных фонарей и пытались из них составить более интимное освещение.

– Очень романтично, – сухо заметил Акэти-сэнсэй, ворочая последний тяжёлый фонарь.  
Ода пропустил романтику мимо ушей: он вскрыл наконец тот самый чёрный ящик, вынул из него начинку и осторожно теперь её настраивал. Из ящика вышел антикварный – не допотопный, так довоенный точно проигрыватель. Это была уже не романтика, это была уже клиника, и Мицухидэ завёл глаза к потолку. На высоком потолке и в узких окнах дрожали тени, и было их, теней, как-то многовато. Нет, всё-таки романтика...  
Поставить пластинку Нобунага ему, так уж и быть, доверил. Но директорские усы сурово топорщились, а глаза грозно сверкали: не дай боги с записями – тоже допотопными – случится что! Мицухидэ поколдовал над ящиком, ящик деликатно откашлялся... но вместо заявленного танго выдал почему-то медленный и тоже суровый вальс.  
– Мицухидэ...  
– Один тур, Нобунага-сама? Для разминки?  
Один тур вальса даже в исполнении Мицухидэ звучал достаточно невинно, а сам вальс в исполнении военного оркестра навевал ностальгию... и Нобунага милостиво согласился.  
– М-м... Мицухидэ...  
– Да, Нобунага-сама?  
– Вести буду я, Мицухидэ.  
– Ой.  
Обувь танцоры оставили за порогом зала и двигались совершенно бесшумно. Разлетались полы белого халата, вились по ветру белые волосы, и при желании можно, можно было представить себе... даже с поправкой на внезапно ощутимую на ощупь разницу в росте и совсем не женственную акэтину фигуру.  
Разумеется, одного тура никто не считал.

– Что они делают? – громким шёпотом спросил Санада Юкимура.  
– Не знаю. – Датэ Масамунэ был разочарован. До сих пор ничего не взорвалось, таинственный ящик стоял без дела, главные подозреваемые нарезали какие-то не подозрительные круги по залу... и вообще, просто так висеть на стенке рядом с Санадой Юкимурой было скучно.  
– Может, оммёдо? – сказал тоже, видно, заскучавший Моточика. – Ритуальные танцы, демоны, все дела.  
– Да ну тебя!  
– Не, смотри, всё сходится: с первого раза не получилось, на второй круг пошли... Слышите?  
Звуки в зале раздавались и правда странные: ритмичное какое-то завывание, шипение, потрескивание... Может, и демоны. С них станется.

Пока директор Ода собственноручно менял пластинку, Акэти-сэнсэй снял халат и тихонько вздохнул: вечер самым изысканным образом действовал ему на нервы. Если судить по вальсу, опасался Нобунага совершенно напрасно, и всё грозило обойтись не просто малой кровью, а вообще без единой травмы. Оставалась слабая надежда на танго... Надежда. На танго. Один на один с Одой Нобунагой, который, оказывается, очень и очень неплохо танцует. Что делать, как быть...  
При первых звуках танго рука Акэти-сэнсэя дрогнула, и халат он уронил.  
Точно не известно, дрогнуло ли что-то у директора Оды, когда он, обернувшись, увидел Акэти Мицухидэ с горящими глазами и с розою в руках.  
Роза была – малой кровью – добыта у Катакуры Коджуро в память о съеденном вместе дайконе и со словами «такова традиция, Нобунага-сама» аккуратно вложена директору в рот, как раз приоткрытый от такой наглости... Лязгнули челюсти: Ода прикусил розовый стебель. Осторожно.  
Танго некоторые надежды очень быстро оправдало: с ним начались проблемы. Дело было даже не в том, что директор подзабыл-таки танец – он не подзабыл. И не в том, что директор отдавал предпочтение более формальному бальному танго, а доктор, как выяснилось, – аргентинскому классическому.  
– Это никуда не годится.  
– Знаю. – Ода выплюнул розу и нахмурился так, что фонари едва не погасли.  
– Ваша техника безукоризненна, Нобунага-сама, но вы же двигаетесь, как... как танк, – Акэти-сэнсэй прикрыл глаза рукой, и очень вовремя: в зале как молния полыхнула.  
– Танк, – убито повторил Ода.  
– Танк. Танго же предполагает вдохновение, движение души... Страсть! – голосом, каким сообщают не самый приятный диагноз, сказал Акэти-сэнсэй.  
– Ах, страсть...  
Ода Нобунага нахмурился ещё сильнее. Страсти он не чувствовал. Вот если бы с ним танцевала Но, она, конечно, вдохновила бы его на нужные душевные движения... Или нет?!  
«... _todas las locuras,_  
su boca que besa  
borra la tristeza,  
calma l’amargura», – согласилось с Нобунагой танго.  
Увы, с ним была не Но, а только Акэти Мицухидэ, который, если быть честным, не вдохновлял. Вернее, вдохновлял не на то.  
– Ладно, Мицухидэ, как ты это делаешь?  
– Импровизация, Нобунага-сама, – развёл руками Мицухидэ. Бледные глаза его светились в полумраке. – Представьте себе, что делаете, скажем, вскрытие...  
Метнулись тени. Музыкальный ящик снова деликатно кашлянул и заиграл танго с начала. И где-то в полумраке Акэти-сэнсэй голосом вдохновенным и страстным произнёс:  
– Но делаете его всё же не так... быстро...

Там, в спортзале, очередные движения по кругу завершились странной фигурой: студенты уже понадеялись, что директор Ода вот сейчас доктора уронит и принесёт наконец в жертву громыхавшим в зале демонам... Но нет, Ода помог Акэти-сэнсэю подняться, они вместе поколдовали над ящиком – и пошли на новый круг. И даже самым упрямым пришлось признать, что никакое это не оммёдо, а танцы, просто танцы.  
Но зачем? Зачем???  
Касуга тяжко вздохнула и прицельно упала с дерева на руки приятно удивившемуся Маэде Кейджи. Если она помнила правильно, Маэда-кун хоть что-то из классической программы танцевать умел.


End file.
